


Aftermath

by samanthaswishes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e15 Spacetime, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Other, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Post-Episode: s03e15 Spacetime, Rescue, Season/Series 03, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: The aftermath of 3x15 Spacetime
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this episode for the millionth time ever, and this fic came to mind right before I fell asleep. Hope you enjoy it!

There wasn't a part of Daisy's body that wasn't in agonizing pain as she lied on the rooftop of the Transia building.

It was getting to the point where even the air was getting hard to breathe and not just because she probably injured her ribs in one way or another. The billboard was on fire, and the ash was falling everywhere, causing the air to be filled with smoke. Daisy blinked up at the orange flames, trying to stay awake. She was slightly aware that she probably had a concussion as well, so she knew that staying awake was really important, but she could feel her body giving out quickly.

She looked over to Charles. Charles Hinton: the man that saved her, but she couldn't save him. She figured the next best thing would be to protect his daughter, Robin, from harm. It would be most likely that the little girl was inhuman too. Charles had expressed his fear that she would inherit his power of seeing the future, of seeing people in pain. Though it was never clear whether or not kids inherit the same exact power as their inhuman parents, Daisy didn't, she knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure that little girl got the help she needed when the time came.

Daisy coughed as the smoke began to become too much. Every cough she let out, the pain would shoot through different parts of her body. She prayed that someone was coming to get her soon. It was then when she heard the door to the rooftop open. 

"Daisy!" a voice called out. She opened her eyes to see that Lincoln was bent over her, worry showing in his eyes. 

"Lincoln," she coughed out. She noticed that his face wasn't covered entirely in blood, but there was blood on the outside of his face. She also noticed the scratch on his forehead. "Your... head."

"Don't worry about me. It was just a small scratch," Lincoln assured her. "That small scratch did cause all that blood though. Don't worry, I did wipe most of it off using my sleeve."

She felt slight pressure against her neck as Lincoln checked her pulse. He hissed out a curse, apparently not being fond of the result. Daisy chuckled uncharacteristically for the circumstance. "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

Lincoln looked at her with confusion before shaking his head, blaming it on her concussion. Daisy's eyes began to droop closed, but he shook her. "No, no, Daisy. You have to stay awake. Come on, Dais, stay with me."

Lincoln finally got a hold of someone on comms, telling them that Daisy was deteriorating and needed med evac immediately. After a couple more minutes, Lincoln figured it probably would've been quicker if he had just rushed her down the entire building himself, but he feared moving her and not getting her to medical attention in time before she crashed.

"I couldn't..." Daisy began. "I couldn't save him." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Lincoln wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay, Daisy. This isn't your fault. Who did this to you?"

"Gideon Malick. He had this armor... thing. It gave him, like, super strength... or something. He beat me. He was about to kill me before Charles touched him."

"Malick saw a vision of the future? Someone's death?"

Daisy nodded. "Then he choked Charles, which killed him."

Daisy's eyes began to fall again. Lincoln shook her again. "They're almost here, Daisy. Just hang in there a little longer. Please."

Thankfully, the quinjet made its way to the top of the Transia building. Coulson was the one who rushed out to them.

"Simmons is ready for her!" he shouted. "Is she..."

"She's alive," Lincoln stated. "She most likely has a concussion and her heart rate is weak and erratic. She said Malick beat her wearing this machine thing, so she probably has several other injuries."

Lincoln carefully lifted Daisy into his arms, cradling her close to him. Daisy reached out towards Charles and whined when she couldn't reach the object that was on the ground.

Coulson checked on Charles, checking his pulse and frowning, realizing he was dead. It was then he noticed the wooden robin that had left the inhuman's hand. He figured that was probably what Daisy wanted, so he pocketed the small object before directing agents what to do with Charles's body.

He later joined the other agents in the quinjet. Simmons was immediately working on Daisy, with Fitz's assistance, while another med tech was stitching up Lincoln.

"How is she?" Coulson asked.

"Deteriorating," Simmons answered.

She was currently in her more serious 'Dr. Simmons' mode as she tended to Daisy's needs. She unzipped the young woman's jacket, revealing the tank top underneath, trying to help her breathe in any way she could. Fitz removed her gauntlets that were strapped tightly around her wrists so he could get an IV started. 

Jemma took out a small flashlight and shined it in Daisy's eyes, which she immediately turned away from. However, she only flinched at the pain she caused herself when doing the action. Fitz quickly went to gently hold Daisy's head and neck in place as Jemma continued her examination. Daisy's pupils did not constrict like they were supposed to when shined with light, which basically confirmed the concussion.

"Fitz, get the oxygen," Simmons ordered.

Fitz did exactly that as he placed an oxygen mask over Daisy's face. "Stay with us, Daisy," he whispered.

After she felt the oxygen entering her body, Daisy felt her adrenalin crashing. Her eyes began to droop once more before she saw Coulson take a seat next to her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I couldn't... save him."

He held her hand in support. "You did your best, Angel Eyes," he told her. "You did good."

Daisy let out a couple of coughs before continuing. "The robin. I promised him-" Panic began to rise in Daisy's chest.

"Don't worry, I have it with me in my pocket." Coulson continued to rub Daisy's hand, doing anything he could to try and calm down his pseudo-daughter. "It's alright, Daisy. It's over now."

All Daisy could do was nod in response at that point. For the first time since she first saw the vision of tonight's events, she was able to relax. With every breath she took, she felt more tired. It wasn't long before her eyes finally closed, and she drifted off.

* * *

The sound of a constant beeping is what began to draw Daisy out from her sleep. It almost made her head ache. However, there was something comforting she felt. Someone was softly combing through her hair. It felt nice as it also helped to wake her up.

The more she woke up, the more she began to feel the pain in her chest, and her head, and her legs, and basically everywhere else in her body. It reminded her too much of when she first woke up after getting shot by Ian Quinn over two years ago. She let out a groan, which caused whoever was combing through her hair with their fingers to stop what they were doing.

"Daisy?" she heard the voice call. The person also began to brush the hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way. She blinked slowly, trying to get used to the lighting of the room. It was certainly a different environment than she experienced the night before. After a few more seconds, she finally opened her eyes. It was then she noticed the person with her was May.

"There she is." May gave her a sad smile.

"Hurts," Daisy muttered out.

"What hurts?"

She let out another pained groan. "Everything."

May nodded. "Simmons did say the pain meds would begin to wear off. She should be back soon to give you another dose." 

"Eh, if I can survive being shot or having an alien city fall on top of me, I can survive this. I'll be fine eventually."

May sighed. "This is my fault. I should have been the one to go instead of you. Maybe that way you wouldn't have to be suffering once more."

"May, this isn't your fault at all," Daisy replied. "I was the one who was needed in the end anyway. My powers were needed. We all know it was always meant to be me. Also, it's not wrong for you to want to stay with Andrew before he turned." May sighed and nodded. "Is Andrew..."

"Fully turned?" May finished for her. "Yeah. He is now 100% Lash."

"May, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You weren't the one who turned him into a monster."

"Speaking of monsters," Daisy continued. "Do we know what that thing walking around with Ward's face is? Cause honestly, I thought we were done with him."

"We're still not exactly sure, but Fitzsimmons believe it's 'it' from the other planet. Fitz had explained that it inhabits dead hosts, so don't worry, that confirms that the actual Grant Ward is no more."

"That's a relief."

May noticed the somber look on Daisy's face. Something else was bothering the younger woman. "What's wrong?"

Daisy wasn't one to talk much when something was bothering her, but she knew that May was always there to listen. "I couldn't save him."

"As you said, some things were always meant to happen," May said. "And from what Lincoln told us, it turned out that Charles was always meant to save you."

Daisy sighed. Charles's visions seemed to be never wrong. Polly Hinton, Charles's wife, spoke about how they saw her mother in the hospital, code blue. Daisy saw multiple people from the visions. The guy from the shop that called the cops, asking for her specifically, and Charles. It was only a matter of time before she found out who would be the one on their team to die in the quinjet in space. The easy answer was their new inhuman recruit, Elena Rodriguez, given that she owned the cross necklace she saw in the vision, but she had yet to be given a SHIELD-issued jacket, which every member, including herself, owned. That's also not to say that Elena won't ever be given a jacket in the near future or that she gives the necklace to someone else for whatever reason.

The thought of who it could possibly be raddled her brain, and it made her truly worry for what was about to come.

"Oh, that reminds me," May began. She reached over to a side table to pick up an object. When back into Daisy's view, she saw that it was the wooden bird. "Coulson said you may want this."

Daisy took the wooden bird into her hands. Her fingers ran across each of the wooden crevasses. "It's a robin," Daisy explained. "Charles made it for his daughter, who's name is Robin. He was scared that she would turn out like him. He asked if I could protect her. I promised him I would."

"That's a tall order," May said.

Daisy nodded. "But it's one I'm willing to take. I couldn't save him, so the least I can do is to make sure his daughter is safe."

May was about to say something but decided against it and just smiled and nodded instead. If she was in Daisy's shoes, she'd probably do the same thing.

Daisy let out a pained groan. "Okay, yeah, maybe I do need more pain meds." She winced as she tried to readjust herself on the bed.

"I'll get Simmons. Try not to move too much." May gave her arm a soft squeeze before leaving the medbay to fetch the team doctor.

Daisy continued to examine the little robin. Despite having seen the future, the aftermath of last night was definitely something no one could have planned for. It was over now, but Daisy had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something much, much bigger and more dangerous.


End file.
